A VViolet Princess
by Krisforsigns.EV.SKF
Summary: On a stormy night, a (blood color) grub has been lost. The waters brought it to the doors of the violet blooded sea dwellers. Will she survive in her new home?
1. Act 1: The Storm

_**1\. You can't 8e the vviolet blood the Amporas havve, nor higher. Mutants ones are ok.**_

 _ **OK. Noww you can read.**_

* * *

"(Mother Name)! (Name)!" A(blood color) man was screaming his lungs out for his beloved wife and daughter, swimming like a madman. They were navigating the ocean, when suddenly, a storm started.

Their boat has broke in pieces, separing the family. But when he was about to get rid of his darkest fears, a limp body floated, and a (fav. color) chest full of clothes was floating, something screaming inside. When the man wanted to go to the chest, something grabbed his feet and dragged him down in the deep waters.

The chest was still floating, and it finally hit the land on the soft sea. The crying of a child could be heard pretty decent from the mountain of clothes stored there.

A strange man, that looked like he was between 40 and 50 human years, who bearer two scars along his face, has passed by and saw the child.

"Poor lowwblood grub..." he said lifting it. On the chest, someone carved in a (blood colour) color the word (Name).

"Wwhale then... (Name), I shall introduce you to your neww family the man said, putting the child in his one of his arms, and the other the chest.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but I wanna ask you if you like it. This story is also avaible on Wattpad, my username there being "Krisforsigns", if some curious.


	2. Meeting The Family

_**~be the small grub**_

You were lifted by a strange man you have never seen before. His face scares you, but his wavy voice was filled with love and compassion. It resembled someone you knew, but forgot who it was.

"Wwhale then... (Name), I shall introduce you to your neww family." He said, taking your belongings.

* * *

 _ **~be the strange man**_

You were holding a small (blood color) grub. You thought it was pretty weird. Only the high bloods shall be saved...only the ones higher or your violet sea brought also some wood from a boat, with some objects too.

A painting was brought in front of you by the waves, in which were 2 trolls, probably matesprits, holding a (blood color) grub. They looked happy.

You looked at the grub you're holding and back to that painting, and so on.

"So, you're the only one who survived." You said, looking at the grub who reciprocated it, but more scared. You continued to walk with her back home feeling the regrets for her parents The grub was soon snoozing in your grip, so your trip was easier. Once arrived at the hive, two other guys gathered at the entrance.

"Cronus, Eridan. This wwill be our newest family member, (Name) Ampora."

"But dad, she's not one of our kind!" Protested the small one.

"Eridan!" The scars bearer said hitting his leg on the ground.

"Avwvw, I think that the small doll is 8EAUTIFUL." Said the taller troll, which from elimination, we deduce that his name is Cronus.

"Her family died in a sea storm. I don't want her to live the way I did so she will stay." The scared one said.

Cronus and Eridan looked at each other. "Wwe need to get rid of her." Eridan said.

"I vwill not leawve you to do that!"

"She's a land dwweller Cronusl" The short one screamed.

"That's vwhy vwe hawve to keep her safe and sound." Cronus said leaving him alone.

"Stupid neww sister. At least she's cute. I hate her."


	3. Daycare

Cronus looked through cupboards so he could help his father with the new sister of his. He found some pacifiers and some blankets.

"Here dad." He said, handing the scarred one the supplies. you were now held in the arms of your new father, and loved it. The warm love he was giving you was... warming. You soon felt asleep looking at your elder brother and father.

But where was the other guy?

* * *

 _ **~ be the narrator**_

Eridan was in his room, talking with someone on trollian.

* * *

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling **UNKNOWN [XX]**

 **XX:** How much do you pay me to get rid of that thing? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
CA wwhatevver you want  
 **XX:** Your Crosshairs is a good payment... ... ..  
CA: WWHAT  
CA: NO FUCKIN WWAY  
 **XX:** Well, if you don't want it so much... ... ..  
CA: no  
CA: youre right  
CA: then its set  
CA: tomorrow at your place  
 **XX:** That's right Eridan.

* * *

Eridan went to the chamber that he assumed it was yours now. No one was nearby you. "Tomorroww is another day... your last day."

Suddenly you sneezed all over his face, trice. Cronus heard the sneezes and came to her.

"I'm going to take her tomorrovw at Porrim. I'm afraid the vwaters got her sick. She isn't like us."He said, looking as his younger brother.

Eridan went back to his computer and talked to his employed assassin.

* * *

CA: the plans havve changed  
CA: tomorroww she goes to por  
 **XX:** Oh, okay. I couldn't do it tomorrow anyways  
CA: wwhy  
 **XX:** I have to give my lusii a bath

* * *

 _ **Quizz time:**_

 _ **Who do you think Eridan was talking to?**_  
 _ **Let me know on the review section**_


	4. The Maryams

_**~be the small grub**_

You and your bigger brother, Cronus, were headed to... you're not quite sure where. You were held like gold.

He didn't let you down even for the jade-blooded servants. You weren't quite sure that you arrived, but he looked at you as he knocked at the door.

"What do+ we have here?" Someone said.

"Hi Porrim. I came here vwith my nevw sister. Yesterday my dad found her on the shore. Her family died in a vwreckage of a boat. He sawved her."

"So+ yo+u came here just to see if she is fine?"

"Yes. May you?"

"My mo+ther is in the livingro+o+m. Yo+u may talk to+ her abo+ut it."

* * *

 _ **~be the narrator**_

Cronus entered. He walked, and the girl you supposed her name is Porrim, followed closely.

On a flowery couch, the body of a slender woman rested, while holding a book. When the two entered, she closed it and took the grub instantly.

"She has a small flu. Tomorrow she has to be just right. Porrim! Kanaya!"

Another girl, with a delightful sense of fashion came along. You think that she is Kanaya.

"Girls... Operation: "BABY ON THE BOARD" is a go!" She announced, as she went to her to the bathroom.

Cronus rested on the couch, waiting for the Maryams to return. He felt asleep for 8 hours straight, until they were done. But he couldn't go out, due to the toxic sun that was outside. They decided that Cronus and the grub to stay over day.

* * *

 _ **I'll try as much as i can to update this on both sites. So there will not be any arguing.**_


End file.
